


Birthday

by krypo



Series: Dream/George Oneshots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, M/M, did i mention it was soft?, dream breaks into georges house kinda, oneshot so its short, soft like very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krypo/pseuds/krypo
Summary: George woke up to the familiar gentle weight of his boyfriend on top of him. Although this wasn't an uncommon occurrence, there as just something so warm and domestic about it that just made his heart stutter in happiness."Get off me weirdo."
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream/George Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822981
Comments: 10
Kudos: 523





	Birthday

George woke up to the familiar gentle weight of his boyfriend on top of him. Although this wasn't an uncommon occurrence, there was just something so warm and domestic about it that just made his heart stutter in happiness.

"Get off me weirdo." He complained, arm still over his eyes since he was still half asleep. He wouldn't say that he wasn't a morning person, but the lack of sunlight shining through the curtains told him that it was way too early to be awake.

Although he couldn't see, he could just feel a smirk crawl onto Dreams face. "Wow so no good morning for me?" He smiled. His boyfriend's optimistic energy was always so cute.

"Not unless you made me breakfast or are giving me money." He teased playfully.

Dream gasped, feigning a hurt look and put a hand over his heart. "So mean! You hurt me georgieeee." He did his best to put on a face similar to that of a puppy who had just been kicked.

George dropped his arm to the side, exasperated. Dream had a cute pout on his face. "You're such a drama queen."

Dream smiled at his boyfriend, now finally being able to look into his eyes. "Make it up to me with a kiss."

"What!" George sat up, flustered. "No way."

"Pleeease Georgie? Just a little one." Dream whined, dragging out the ‘please’.

"No."

"It doesn't have to be on the lips?" He suggested.

George crossed his arms and groaned, "Fine, but only if you shut up afterwards." A lie, he did really want to kiss his boyfriend, he was just too shy to admit it.

Dream grinned victoriously as the shorter boy leaned closer, planting a soft kiss on his left cheek. His smile only widened, George's almost tsundere attitude was cute, especially when he was able to get him to drop the act and be affectionate.

George nuzzled deep into the warm green hoodie on his boyfriend's chest, hiding his blushing face. He hoped Dream couldn't feel how hot his cheeks were through the fabric. "There, are you done now?" He noticed a soft citrus like smell clinging to the fabric, most likely from the laundry detergent Dream used.

Dream couldn't miss the chance to tease his boyfriend more. "mmh~ No actually, I want another."

"I hate you."

"Noooooooooo~ you love me." Dream laughed.

George sighed, unable to deny the accusation. "So what do you want? You don't usually wake me up like this."

 _'Maybe I should start'_ thought dream.

"Actually," George paused. "When did you even get into my house?"

"Your mom let me in, she loves me."

George made a mental note to tell his mum to ask him or at least tell him when Dream came to visit. "Only because you keep buying us things. You bought me an entire VR set last week."

"Why not?" Dream asked, as if it was totally normal to randomly gift an entire VR set for no occasion. "I wanted someone to play beat saber with."

"It's a single player game."

"Not with plugins." He smiled, "And I like to think your mom likes me for my charming personality." He posed dramatically, hand outstretched as if he was in some Shakespearean play.

"You're such a weirdo."

"You're the one talking to a weirdo!" Dream retorted.

"I had no choice! You broke into my house-

"Your mom let me in." Dream stated flatly.

"You came into my house without my explicit permission," George corrected. "And now you're sitting on my legs on my bed." Dream looked down, as if he was only now noticing that he was sitting on George. They paused for a moment, George waiting for Dream to get off. He didn't.

George sighed, "So anyways why are you here?"

"Did you really forget? Today's a special day for you."

George's eyes widened in confusion. "It's not our anniversary is it?"

Dream wheezed, "What!? George no we got together during the summer! It hasn't even been 5 months!" He leaned over, clutching his stomach and making sounds that could only be described as kettle like.

George smiled at his boyfriends hideous laugh. "Haha, it's hilarious I know. So what is it?"

Dream took a deep breath, suppressing his laugh. "George it's your birthday!"

Oh


End file.
